The Year of Tisha Schroeder
by InvaderQix
Summary: An AU fic with class president elections starting a week after senior year starts. It all started with elections. Tisha planned to take over the school and make it the best it could possibly be. It would be a long process, but nothing she couldn't handle. Though, with her stress building, and secrets slowly being unshrowded, there was a chance that Tisha would fall apart.


_August 25th, 2014_

_Second week of senior year, and I'm one of the few sophomore age students to have the honor of experiencing early graduation. I have to do my best, because I have the feeling that another uprising of the Sophomore Sluts is coming around. I have to make it clear to my peers that I am NOT one of those disgusting harlots. I am Tisha Schroeder, I am brilliant, I am college bound, and I am going to be senior class president!_

_First step, take down Jake Rosatti and Tamara Kaplan. Too easy. Second, offer Tamara vice-presidency because her organization skills and hunger for power will make her an excellent partner. Done. Third, make Jenna secretary because Tamara will want her BFF to be in power as well, and Jenna is so low on the power scale that secretary will suit her just fine._

_Now, onto the other important peers. Sadie Saxton, former rich bitch. She's a monster that needs to be tamed. Lucky I have a swelled ego and bank account and she's a broken bird that needs a fixer upper. Too easy!_

_Ah, yes. This year, I give no fucks. I will use whomever to get whatever._

_Signed, Tisha_

* * *

I closed my diary and turned to the large oval mirror hanging on my wall. I stood, and inspected my outfit carefully. My shirt was crisp and wrinkle-free, my vest free of lint and cat hairs, my skirt hugging me tightly, but not so much that I couldn't move. This was the day for the presidential elections, and I had to dress to impress without looking like a total nerd at the same time. I sighed, then switched the pink vest and white dress shirt for a nice mahogany blouse. Much better. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and pinned them back. Yes, strawberry blonde was a good choice. The best part of it? My strawberry blonde was accidental. I'd meant to go full blonde, so I got honey colored dye, and instead of giving me honey blonde, it brought out this hidden mine of ruby red in my naturally brown hair, so I stuck with it.

I took my diary over to the safe and placed it under the fake bottom, then locked the safe back up and pushed into the closet, then returned to my bed. I picked up my large pink binder and leather satchel and sighed. I was ready.

"Hey Tish. You ready yet?" My brother Monty peeked into my room with a wide smile.

"Tisha Schroeder is ready to kick ass and take names!" I walked out the door and to my car. It was a white Jetta, my Jetta baby and I loved it. It was big enough for four people and a bunch of pizzas, pizzas to celebrate my winning class president. Giving a final wave to Monty, I backed out of the driveway and drove off.

* * *

"That brings me to proposal #20: Locker Swap. Many of you suffer from LPSD: Locker Placement Stress Disorder. Blah, blah, blah-"

I rolled my eyes at her stupid quips and acronyms. Tamara was annoying as-is, but there was no way I was letting her win this. When she was finally done blathering, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then Jake stood up. Ugh.

"I know what being a SB president entails: my opponent unproven."

Tamara made a face, and I tuned out yet again. Their petty relationship drama was really grinding my gears. Or was that me grinding my teeth? Ugh, now he's imitating Barack Obama. There's only one Obama, and he's in the White House.

Oh goody, now they're trying to debate. No, they were NOT going to ruin this for me.

"Hey, idiots!" I stood up, straightening my clothes, and holding my head up high. Everyone looked at me, and I didn't care. This was MY moment.

"I have a speech to give, and that's not possible with you being unable to _SHUT YOUR MOUTH FLAPS. _Move it!" I shouted pushing my way to the podium and opening my pink binder.

I cleared my throat, fluffed my hair again and put on my best smile. "Hello, Palos Hills High. My name is Tisha Schroeder, and I _will _be your new senior class president. Now, you must be thinking "how can this girl be sooo confident up against the two previous candidates?". Well let me tell you something. I do my best in everything that I do. That's the reason I was able to skip sophomore year and become a senior. Yes, that's correct. I am fourteen years old and a Palos Hills senior! I worked my butt off to get where I am now, and I will work my butt off to be the most amazing senior class president this school has ever seen!"

Everyone was silent, as if they had no clue that it was possible for a sophomore to skip to senior year. I continued.

"Ms. Kaplan presents issues to make the school better for the students. Locker swap: okay, that's a good idea, but the solution to a problem that doesn't exist. There are forms in existence to enact these locker swaps, so if it's that much of an issue, take your lazy behind over to the administration and fill out a form and you'll have a new locker space in a matter of two days."

I got a few cheers for that.

"School lunch is nasty, so let's think. What's good food that cheap? I know! SUBWAY!"  
Everyone cheered for that.

"Vote for me and you can have five dollar footlongs five days a week! And for my peers who can't afford it, worry no more, for my father and I have been talking to a few different food companies to bring in tastier lunches, we all had a tasting. Trust me, it's good food."

I gave everyone a thumbs up and smiled brightly. Everything was going smoothly.

"Let's talk technology. This school is full of crappy old computers. Gone. We're bringing in a ton of new laptops, Macintosh Airbooks to be exact. All computers in the library will be replaced as well, all courtesy of my parent's bank accounts." I laughed, as well as all my peers.

"Now, for this dingy gymnasium. Complete remodeling will be enacted, all to be finished by October. Senior prom will be amazing when this place is finished, you won't even remember it's a gym. How's that sound guys?"

More cheers. I had this election in the bag.

"Vote for me and all that I have presented today will become a reality. I promise you all that." I bowed, and I received a standing ovation.

After the auditorium cleared out, I began the Tamara hunt. It didn't take long, she was sulking by the student parking lot, sulking about my victory. I was floored. I mean, I knew I'd win, but the reality of it made it ten times better.

"Hey Tamara." I said, flipping my hair behind my shoulder. She looked up at me, still pouting. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't want to talk right now." Jenna stood in front Tamara, giving me her pathetic 'back off' face.

"Worry not, Ms. Hamilton. I only wish to strike a deal with you and Ms. Kaplan. I think you'll find it pleasing, in a sense."

I opened my binder and pulled out the contracts I'd printed out for them, and cleared my throat.

"I, Tisha Janelle Schroeder declare here and now, that I will speak only the truth, nothing more, nothing less, and if I speak a lie, may God smite me. I want you both to be on my team. Tamara, you'd make an excellent VP, you're organized and determined, and I consider you my equal. I give you the chance to answer to no one but me. Jenna, with you as secretary, with your awesome writing skills, we could make great proposals for new things. I want, no- _need _you on my team. Will you accept?"

I handed them both their contracts, and waited. They exchanged a look, then looked back at me.

"First of all, I think it's totes creep that you have contracts written and printed out for us a week after elections were announced."

"I'm very confident in myself."

"Second of all, I don't want sloppy seconds."

I laughed. "It's not sloppy seconds. You-" I pointed to Tamara "are smart, determined, and you want power. You-" I pointed to Jenna "are a good friend with good writing skills. Think about it."

Tamara sighed, and handed me back the contract. "I'll be VP, but no creepy contracts."

Jenna handed hers back as well. I tore them both up."No creepy contracts. Here's your first list of assignments, my address is at the bottom of the page, oh and here are my car keys. Try not to hurt my Jetta baby, it'd be a pain to have to take her into the shop." I turned away from them and ran to Monty.

"I won!" I screamed, jumping into his arms.

"Congrats little sis. Also, happy birthday!" He handed me a cupcake as he herded me into his Jeep.

I totally forgot. I turned fifteen today. Wahoo!


End file.
